Crónicas de un sofá magenta
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: En la Oficina del Fiscal hay maravillosos testigos dispuestos a hacer de Miles Edgeworth un hombre feliz. Una pena que esos testigos sean muebles; objetos inanimados que, sin embargo, saben muy bien lo que pasa por la mente del fiscal; aunque... no es como si alguien fuera a interrogarlos.
1. La Oficina del Fiscal

**Título:** Crónicas de un sofá magenta.

**Autora: **FanFiker_FanFinal

**Beta: **Paradice-Cream  
**Pareja:** Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Género:** Humor, Romance

**Advertencias:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney y toda su saga son propiedad de Capcom para Nintendo. No se recibe ningún óbolo ni reconocimiento monetario de la presente historia._

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DE UN SOFÁ MAGENTA**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Beta: Paradice-Cream

Soy especial. Conmigo se han empleado los más lujosos y excelentes materiales, la mejor materia prima; me sustento sobre madera noble, nogal pardo rojizo, oscuro y uniforme: un elemento caro y difícil de encontrar, puro, homogéneo y poco poroso, madera pulida, bien abrillantada para dar una buena impresión. Mi tapizado es nobuck color magenta, transpirable, antiácaros y antimanchas. Cuando alguien me toca no puede quedarse más que maravillado por las sensaciones, de suavidad y calidez enviadas a su piel. Fui hecho por encargo; en cuanto se me insufló vida supe que mi destino sería algún salón de lujo o alguna tienda de un barrio moderno, algo que se confirmó cuando vi al dueño que me había comprado. Una punzada de felicidad me asaltó cuando el tipo pronunció el color exacto de mi tapizado; por regla general me dicen que soy rosa, o rojo, incluso algunas personas tienen dificultades en precisar el color; pero cuando le escuché decir "magenta" y vi que portaba el pantone _Rhodamine Red_ no solo en su ropa, sino también en el resto de la decoración, supe que sería un mueble con estilo para siempre. En general nadie quiere deshacerse de mí, en primer lugar porque soy pertinaz y en segundo lugar porque cuando alguien apoya sus posaderas, está condenado. No necesito hacerme cama; soy perfecto como soy, te tumbas sobre mí y velaré tu descanso: cierto inspector de policía puede corroborarlo, a pesar de las protestas de mi amo para que no se tomara tantas confianzas conmigo; me siento cuidado, me limpian de la forma correcta y me frotan la tapicería cada cierto tiempo. Corono una oficina vestida con cortinas del mismo tono; frente a mí hay un mueble enorme de madera de haya y a mi lado izquierdo un tremendo escritorio de roble con cajones. También es clásico y por la noche nos contamos nuestras intimidades.

Mi amo ha traído un nuevo mueble decorativo a la oficina: se trata de un tablero de ajedrez de madera de ébano con piezas talladas a mano. Las piezas están coloreadas de rojo y azul y el amo pasa unos días mirándolas con detenimiento; finalmente, deja todas en su lugar menos dos de ellas: una roja y otra azul están juntas en el centro del tablero. En ocasiones, cuando está pensativo, coge el peón azul y lo mira, contemplándolo como si quisiera extraer más información, incluso frunce el ceño. El escritorio y yo no entendemos esta actitud, pero él me cuenta que ha estado distraído los últimos días, que en ocasiones garabatea un hombre con el pelo de pincho y que guardó alguno de los bocetos en uno de los cajones.

Hoy me han apartado para colgar un retrato interesante: he podido verlo antes de volver a mi sitio, contra la pared y frente al mueble biblioteca. Era un traje rococó color magenta. Tras varios años, puedo afirmar que este hombre tiene una obsesión con ese color; empiezo a imaginar cómo hubiera sido mi tapicería si Miles Edgeworth no me hubiera comprado; ¿azul como el cielo? ¿negra como la noche? ¿beige como la madera? No obstante, el hombre es elegante, todas sus maneras y sus ademanes parecieran calcados de alguien. De hecho, sé de quién. Un tal Von Karma que aparece a veces por aquí, se sienta y se tira unas ventosidades que me hacen perder la conciencia. Vuelvo a despertar cuando se ha marchado, afortunadamente. El tipo debería visitar un médico, su estómago no debe estar bien.

De las muchas personas que entran en esta oficina, una de ellas bien podría ser pareja de nuestro bienamado dueño: una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño y lacio, siempre con un fular rojo anudado al cuello y cuatrocientas condecoraciones —¿se dice así o hay un término más adecuado para definirlas?— sobre su uniforme. El escritorio y yo apostamos cuánto tiempo tardarían en liarse, pero el mueble biblioteca, que viene de otro sitio y conoce a la mujer del fular se carcajeó de nosotros. Dijo algo así como "al dueño los peces payaso no le van", una frase que tuvimos dificultades en entender, porque ni la señorita Lana Skye parece payasa ni entendemos por qué la compara con un pez.

Un día vino acompañada de un abogado con tal clase que estuve a punto de atraparlo en mi tapicería: alto, delgado, con buena forma física y un cabello perfecto: solía llevar un gorro del oeste. Él y Lana eran muy buenos amigos y tenían cierta complicidad, así que cuando los vimos en acción descartamos la pareja Miles Edgeworth-Lana Skye. Las ilusiones del escritorio se vinieron abajo: las mías también, sobre todo al enterarme de la muerte de ese espécimen de raza humana, maldigo a quien lo haya asesinado, le clavaría todas mis astillas. Le guardé luto durante un mes; después vino su hermano y funcionó como sustituto temporal, hasta que Miles el fiscal desapareció y nos dejó en la penumbra durante un año. El escritorio dijo que había dejado una nota que decía "El fiscal Miles Edgeworth elige la muerte" y estuvimos muchos meses pensando que tendríamos que separarnos, que seríamos enviados a otras oficinas de mal gusto y ya no estaríamos combinados. Fue toda una tragedia.

La verdad, no entiendo por qué quiso suicidarse: las cortinas aseguran que tiene una fan fiel que le envía flores de vez en cuando; no debe ser muy atractiva, porque Miles Edgeworth bufa cada vez que ve su tarjeta. La bonita figura que descansa sobre la alfajía de la ventana emulando a un samurái de una serie para niños se la hizo llegar ella: podemos dar fe de ello.

Aparte de la mujer nada atractiva, se pasea por aquí una joven completamente embelesada con él, al parecer es hermana de Lana Skye y lo admira mucho; debe considerarla una muchacha, porque la trata como si fuera universitaria. La silla del escritorio nos dijo que quizá lo es.

De todos modos ninguna de esas personas causan sensación en el fiscal; yo lo sabía, porque el amo ha pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo sobre mí, extasiado, soñando y pronunciando el nombre de alguien que lo agita y lo remueve, alguien que en una ocasión le propició una polución nocturna; muy avergonzado, el amo se disculpó conmigo y a partir de entonces ponía una sábana si iba a quedarse a dormir; me llenó de ternura ese gesto tan delicado, porque si bien soy antimanchas hay ciertos fluidos imposibles de eliminar. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que más bien estaba preocupado por su reputación me rebelé y les conté a los demás su secreto mejor guardado: la persona por la que suspira por las noches.

Cinco letras.

W

R

I

G

H

T

Sí, así como lo lees. Estos esnobs son tan comedidos que se hablan por sus apellidos. Nos pasamos horas imaginando el porte de la mujer; conociendo al señor fiscal, no sería una cualquiera; pronuncia su apellido constantemente, mientras lee, mientras investiga, incluso cuando toca la pieza de madera del ajedrez. Cuando queremos hablar con ella decimos directamente, "Wright" y la pieza se vuelve hacia nosotros, bastante irritada. Dice que no tenemos derecho a asignarla un nombre cuando no sabemos qué tipo de humano es. Cierto. Tiene su punto, pero no deja de ser gracioso.

Un día, un abogado cruzó la puerta junto a una muchacha con ropajes bien raros. Cuando le escuchamos decir "Wright", nos quedamos patidifusos: esa chica es muy joven para él, además no parece tener mucha clase y gesticula, ansiosa por ir a cenar. Nos miramos, escamados. Y cuando el tipo de azul la llamó por su nombre, casi nos carcajeamos. Es que… ¿Maya Wright? Por favor, qué mezclas hacen ahora.

Sin embargo, debe ser ella, porque en cuanto se fueron el fiscal se llevó la mano a la cabeza diciendo:

"Wright, me vuelves loco".

Así que ponemos más atención en lo que hace, en su comportamiento, no para de nombrarla a cada minuto, soñando con ella, cagándose en ella (debe ser una relación de amor-odio perpetua) y un día…

Un abogado vestido con un azul demasiado chillón entra en la oficina. El fiscal se levanta de inmediato y lo atiende. Y pronuncia, en un paladeo pausado, el ya tan conocido: "Wright".

Chasco carrasco.

Sin anestesia.

Wright es un hombre.

De golpe entendimos muchas cosas, como la maldita frase del mueble biblioteca, que nos miró con expresión de "ya os lo dije", pero sobre todo, lo del color magenta, que no es otro que un derivado del rosa. Comprendimos que se parece mucho al tipo del dibujo guardado porque lleva el pelo igual. La pieza de ajedrez azul cayó al suelo, de la fuerte impresión, suponemos. Y entonces el señor Wright se inclinó y la cogió, la miró y dijo que se parecía a él. Tuvimos que contener las risas. Pero es cierto: la pieza lleva el pelo de punta; es azul; y está rodeada por cientos de piezas rojas. ¿Por qué? Edgeworth no hace nada sin que lleve una razón lógica. ¿Qué es lo que pretende nuestro fiscal con ese abogado? Lo observamos; parece poco profesional, pero es agradable; al menos, es sincero con el señor Edgeworth y le dice las cosas que piensa a la cara. Un día, estando la oficina abierta, el abogado estuvo curioseando la habitación. Le impresionó todo: los muebles, el diseño, las paredes, supongo que piensa en el fiscal como alguien inalcanzable. Y eso no está bien, porque el fiscal ha pasado mucho tiempo colgado de ese tipo, tanto que ni Lana Skye ha logrado distraerlo; tampoco el sheriff vaquero, de lo cual me alegré, porque sigo teniendo a su hermano en un lugar de mi corazón. En resumen, queremos asignarle un compañero para gozar. Las historias del mueble biblioteca acerca de funcionarios fornicando en las oficinas nos parecieron fuera de lugar para el señor Edgeworth; de hecho, le vemos incluso frígido para un beso. De cualquier modo, no disfrutamos este tipo de escenas, solo es un comentario. El abogado Wright, al parecer, se enfrenta en varias ocasiones a Edgeworth en el tribunal y lleva muy mal perder, pero en el fondo lo admira.

El tipo me está cayendo cada día mejor. Trata de llevar al fiscal a la vida real donde la gente se relaciona y no pasa todo su tiempo enredado entre papeles, pero Edgeworth es bien pasota. No me extrañaría que el abogado lo mandara a la mierda.

Hoy me ha tocado la fibra, pero en el sentido literal, mientras decía "Edgeworth, este sofá es extraordinario. Podría tumbarme y quedarme dormido en cualquier momento".

"Ya lo haces en el tribunal, no me sorprendería", fue el comentario rancio de Edgeworth.

"Siéntate conmigo, deja esos papeles. Necesitas relajarte".

"Déjame solo, Wright".

Bueno. Después de sentir mi ego inflado, asistir a esta hecatombe fue una canallada. Las piezas nos dijeron que tenían un plan; también estaban hartos de ver que Edgeworth es cada día más irritante y desagradable con el abogado. Así que las rojas volvieron a su lugar en el tablero, y las piezas azules rodearon a una pieza voluntaria roja. Cuando el fiscal las miró, al día siguiente, se frotó los ojos, pensando que había tomado alguna sustancia estupefaciente. Después cogió la pieza roja y la alzó para mirarla mejor.

"Qué extraño".

Nuestro plan era de órdago, pero siendo muebles y estando condenados a no moverte, tienes tus limitaciones. Edgeworth volvió a colocar las piezas en su lugar.

La cosa no quedaría así.

No, señor.

En la siguiente visita, Wright se sentó en el escritorio. El mueble aprovechó para abrir el cajón poco a poco y Wright curioseó. Vio el dibujo, lo cogió y lo contempló con cara de póker. Después se lo guardó. No le dijo nada a Edgeworth.

Qué par de panolis.

El mundo no sobrevive con especímenes como ellos, sin contar con que ni siquiera pueden procrear.

Hasta el mueble biblioteca baja de su escalón de narcisismo para compartir con nosotros su irritación. La próxima vez que Phoenix Wright visita la oficina, un ligero cuaderno con tapas de cuero se precipita al suelo. El moreno lo coge y le da varias vueltas. Cuando Edgeworth vuelve y le ve con aquello entre las manos, nos excitamos demasiado porque comienza a gritar y a preguntar qué hace con su diario. Cáspitas. El abogado abre la boca y mueve a los lados la cabeza, excusándose de que él no puede saber que ese es su diario, que parece otro libro de consulta y que no se preocupe, que no lo ha leído. Lo deja en la mesa, algo sobrepasado por la reacción impropia del fiscal y se marcha sin decir adiós.

Nada resulta.

Todo es fútil.

Y de repente, todos queremos leer el diario: si ese simple gesto ha provocado tanta rabia en el fiscal, algo importante debe contener; no se puso tan furioso cuando la pluma alemana cayó en manos del inspector Gumshoe y se derramó sobre sus pantalones al manipularla. Pero no podemos leer, porque somos muebles; no podemos chillarle a Edgeworth que es idiota y que dejará pasar la oportunidad de su vida, entre otras cosas, porque tampoco sabemos si el abogado le corresponde. Y hasta aquí las crónicas de un sofá magenta.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Pobres muebles, lo que tienen que aguantar, jajaja.


	2. La Isla de Pascua

2. La Isla de Pascua.

¡UN MOMENTO!

Phoenix Wright entra en la oficina 1202 del fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth para encontrarse con Dick Gumshoe sentado en ese estupendo sofá, adormilado. El abogado se acerca, despacio, golpeándole con suavidad en la rodilla con el borde de una de sus despierta y se yergue, con la mano en la frente; preparado para ejecutar alguna orden, grita:

—¡Señor, sí señor! —un divertido Phoenix lo contempla, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Creo que Edgeworth te espera abajo. Ha dicho que te des prisa.

—¡Oh! Hola, amigo. ¡Voy corriendo! —no hay necesidad de más explicaciones cuando se trata de su superior, Dick corre como alma que lleva el viento, dejando solo a Phoenix, que aún sigue con ese gesto divertido. No puede evitar bromear con el inspector, es tan inocente… recuerda un tiempo en que él también lo fue. Suspira y se deja caer en el sofá. Está a punto de adormilarse en esa maravilla cuando un potente "¡PROTESTO!" inunda el cuarto. Phoenix se incorpora, sobresaltado, mirando a los lados y entonces se da cuenta de que es su voz porque sigue hablando. Dirige el oído al sitio donde está escuchándose a sí mismo y encuentra una grabadora en el suelo, bajo la mesa de ajedrez: la pieza azul está caída unos centímetros más allá, pero no le hace caso. Agarra la grabadora y escucha: es él mismo en un juicio: reconoce de qué caso es, y también el resto de voces, la del fiscal, la del juez, incluso la de los testigos. ¿Por qué demonios grabará Edgeworth los casos? ¿Los estudiará después? Intrigado y algo acojonado por tocar algo que no debe, saca la cinta de la grabadora, se la guarda en el bolsillo y trata de localizar el dichoso diario en el mueble, sin éxito. De pie junto a él lo encuentra Miles Edgeworth, que viene con su maletín seguido por un inspector que es abroncado por dejar pasar a abogados no gratos a la oficina sin informarle. Phoenix se disculpa y se marcha, tras darle a Edgeworth una información muy trivial sobre una citación en el juzgado.

Tres días después, en sábado, Phoenix Wright, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta casual se presenta en el apartamento del fiscal, que lo recibe en chándal y con una ceja levantada. Cuando le pregunta si es posible grabar los juicios que ganan y si eso no es ilegal, Miles parece confrontar algo grave, porque lo invita a sentarse en un increíble sofá no magenta e incluso le pregunta por qué quiere saber eso.

—Tú solo responde, Edgeworth.

—No, no es posible grabar los juicios, Wright. ¿A qué viene ese repentino interés? ¿Lo necesitas para tu atrofiada memoria?

Phoenix, sin embargo, con cierto aire de orgullo, hincha su pecho.

—Bueno, yo no, pero a lo mejor cierto fiscal sí.

Miles cruza los dedos sobre sus rodillas y le mira intensamente.

—¿De qué hablas, Wright? Ve directo al grano. Si vas a acusarme de algo, espero que tengas pruebas.

Phoenix alza una cinta de casette y sonríe ante la inmediata palidez del otro.

—Sí las tengo, pero espero que no mientas, porque entonces tendré que sacar el magatama de Maya y a lo mejor no te gusta —Miles entrecierra los ojos y adquiere una postura defensiva. Si el abogado de traje barato va a chantajearlo, él peleará hasta el final.

—Sí, es una cinta mía, ¿y qué? En ocasiones el juez me da permiso para grabar algún juicio. No lo hago con todos, solo con los que considero que puedo estudiar. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

—Vine a devolvértela, pero no pude evitar escucharla. El otro día, cuando fui a tu oficina, estaba puesta en una grabadora. Tienes una grabadora, ¿verdad? —Miles comienza a sonrojarse. El pensar que el otro haya registrado su oficina en busca de algo lo irrita.

—Mira, Wright, no sé qué demonios pasa contigo, pero si has estudiado Derecho sabrás lo que es la propiedad privada.

—Pero si vengo a devolvértela; el otro día, como me despediste de tu despacho tan rápido, me la guardé sin pensar y te la traigo ahora —Miles respira profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero siente un desasosiego: lo cierto es que los últimos días ha pillado a Wright con su diario en la mano, con la pieza azul de ajedrez y ahora se entera de que tiene una cinta suya. No le apetece invitarle a copas, precisamente. Tampoco tendría caso, Wright disfruta otro tipo de compañía, está seguro.

—Sabes que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas —recupera la cinta de un manotazo, se levanta, la guarda en su bolsillo y lo enfrenta, con los brazos en las caderas—. Ya has hecho tu buena obra de hoy, puedes irte.

Phoenix se encoge de hombros, se levanta y a mitad de camino entre el sofá y la salida pide un poco de agua. Está sediento y necesita beber. La conversación con Edgeworth ha sido peor de lo que creía, y necesita refrescar su boca un poco. El fiscal le señala la cocina y Phoenix entra, en busca de un vaso.

Cuando Phoenix vuelve de la cocina con toda la ropa empapada, el fiscal apenas puede contener la pulla.

—¿Te has duchado en mi cocina? Sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, pero… Wright, eres una desgracia.

—Tu grifo está mal, deberías llamar al fontanero —Phoenix se levanta la camiseta para secarse un poco la cara, todo él está mojado, salvo el cabello y quizá las zapatillas, y siente una ternura que le hace sonreír porque Edgeworth está frente a él, con los ojos entornados y los brazos a los lados, visiblemente furioso.

Miles se dirige a la cocina y abre el grifo para comprobar que todo está su sitio. Wright ha debido echarse el agua por encima porque es torpe e idiota. Cuando vuelve al salón, lo encuentra en calzoncillos y con su ropa en la mano.

—Ey, Edgeworth, ¿te importa dejarlas en algún sitio para que se sequen? A menos que quieras darme algo de ropa tuya y me pueda marchar —Miles no da crédito. ¿De qué va el abogado? Se planta en su casa, se queda en paños menores y ahora le pide un poco de ropa… por algún motivo, el fiscal no quiere ver sus ropas en Wright. Son caras y valiosas y no confía en que pueda mojarlas otra vez. Así que, resignado, coge las prendas del abogado y las pone en el pequeño tendedero que tiene en la terraza del apartamento. Al volver, Phoenix sigue en ropa interior, esperándole. El muy tonto le dice que no se atreve a tocar nada, después de la bronca recibida, y Miles no se corta al lanzarle una toalla a la cara con fuerza.

A pesar de lo mal que le trata, Wright siempre tiene sonrisas apabullantes para él. Es un idiota enfermizo y no puede ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos lo observen como si fuera una estúpida colegiala enamorada. Se detiene a pensar, por un instante, si ha escuchado algo inapropiado sobre él, porque parece demasiado confiado, y no duda en pavonearse delante de él sin ropa. Quizá se ha enterado de que le gusta chupar pollas y viene a ver si hay suerte con él. No, no, eso es demasiado retorcido, y Wright no es tan inteligente para urdir algo así. Cuando vuelve en sí ve la cara del abogado a pocos centímetros de él; al parecer, lleva varios segundos así, preguntándole si le pasa algo. Edgeworth trata de tragar saliva, pero no puede. Desiste, además, porque eso sería aparentar fragilidad, y él no puede perder su compostura fría e insensible solo porque parezca que Wright le hace caso. Huye corriendo al baño para mojarse la cara y se disculpa porque no ha dormido bien, aunque realmente debería preguntarse por qué se ha despertado ese día. De haberlo sabido…

Wright parece preocupado, de alguna forma ya no le hace más preguntas, pero permanece ahí, sentado en su sofá, tan solo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sin quejarse. Está mirando la tele y uno de sus brazos está extendido, como si de alguna forma invitara a Edgeworth a llenar ese hueco. El fiscal se muerde la lengua y entra en pánico. Sus habilidades sociales son nulas, pero si además le añadimos la presencia de un rival medio desnudo en su casa mientras sonríe sentado en su sofá, mirando la estúpida pantalla, se siente clavado al suelo. Sabe que debe huir, pero no puede hacerlo de forma descarada, así que pretende haberse olvidado algo muy importante en su oficina y coge el maletín y las llaves de su deportivo. Wright le grita algo, pero el fiscal no le escucha y desciende a paso rápido los tramos de escaleras que lo separan de la planta baja. Entra en el garaje y conduce a toda velocidad, ignorando el batir apresurado de su corazón. No cree haber tenido tantas pulsaciones en su vida, ni cuando sale a correr por la ciudad. Al llegar al edificio se da cuenta de que algo está mal porque la gente lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Asustado, se mira en el espejo de la entrada solo para comprobar que no lleva su traje de fiscal. No, ha salido en chándal. Probablemente los gritos de Wright tenían que ver con su indumentaria; en cualquier caso, su cartera sí está con él, por suerte, porque ahí guarda la tarjeta que le permite entrar al complejo y acceder a su oficina. Todo está silencioso y ordenado como siempre. Se sienta en el sofá magenta para tratar de calmarse y cuando sus pulsaciones han recuperado su ritmo habitual, setenta por minuto, saca la cinta de su bolsillo, localiza la grabadora, la mete ahí y pulsa _play_. Nada parece fuera de lo común, salvo las tonterías dichas por Wright en el tribunal, pero a eso ya están acostumbrados él, el juez y los alguaciles. De hecho, sabe que el jurado intercambia sonrisas antes del juicio cuando saben que Wright estará en la defensa. A él le avergonzaría ocasionar esos espectáculos, pero Wright no parece tener vergüenza. Lo entiende, está desesperado, es difícil contraatacar ante un fiscal tan bien preparado como él mismo. Sonríe un poco al llegar al final de ese juicio que él perdió y consta grabado para la posteridad. Sin embargo, su ancha sonrisa se desvanece a medida que escucha.

"Ha sido un juicio estupendo, señor Edgeworth. Creo que su rival se ha quedado bastante chafado"

"..."

"Señor, ¿llevo los informes a la comisaría o se encarga usted?"

"Los llevaré mañana por la mañana, detective. Que tenga un buen día"

"Felicidades otra vez por su victoria, señor Edgeworth. Y celébrelo con alguien que le haga tilín"

Al parecer no hay tiempo para replicar, porque hay unos pasos, luego un silencio, y después, una sola frase.

"Como si Wright quisiera disfrutar de una celebración al haber perdido..."

El fiscal abre los ojos como platos. La grabación se corta justo después. ¿Qué demonios...? Él suele llevar siempre las grabaciones encima, debió olvidar ese pequeño detalle de pulsar el botoncito de stop antes de salir del tribunal. Dios mío, él no es tan descuidado, ¿qué pudo pasar? Entra en pánico, siente como si estuviera dentro de un ascensor y cayera al vacío sin control. Wright lo sabe. Por eso actuaba como un calientabraguetas en su casa, quitándose la ropa de forma descarada y jugando a míster camiseta mojada. Siente cómo el estómago le cae a los pies, y los sudores fríos empañan su cuerpo. El cabello liso se pega inmediatamente a su cara, y se tapa los ojos con las manos, como si hubiera cometido una traición. Su secreto. Su más oscuro secreto, revelado por él mismo a una grabadora. De repente siente el impulso de romper esa grabadora: si no fuera porque el aparato no habla y no puede decirle a Wright lo que contiene. Mira alrededor, extrañado, en busca de alguna señal fuera de lo común. Lo cierto es que hace tiempo ocurren cosas extrañas en su oficina: las piezas de ajedrez cambian de sitio, los cajones los encuentra abiertos, y a veces hasta su diario parece cambiarse de estante. Se pregunta si está loco o si realmente necesita tratamiento. Pero ahora ya no importa: Wright lo sabe, y está en su casa, semidesnudo, esperando que vuelva.

Él no puede volver. Bueno, sí puede, quizá con la excusa de que ha habido una emergencia y comprar un billete para la isla de Pascua. Respira, y decidido, hace la reserva, vuelve a bajar al coche, recorre la ciudad y llega a su apartamento. Wright sigue en el sofá, riendo mientras mira alguna película divertida. No puede evitar sonrojarse brutalmente ante lo que el abogado ha descubierto. Maletín en mano y vestido en chándal —hoy ha habido doble humillación—cruza la puerta murmurando un saludo apenas perceptible y comienza a sacar ropa de su armario. Está llenando la maleta cuando el rostro de Wright asoma por su puerta y se queda apoyado en la jamba.

—Ey, Edgeworth, ¿encontraste esos papeles?

El fiscal tarda tiempo en responder porque no para de meter ropa en la maleta. Ya tiene reservado el billete para la isla de Pascua y piensa pasar ahí el resto de su vida.

—No, me los dejé en Alemania, tengo que ir a por ellos —la respuesta no puede ser más extraña y evasiva. Wright lo mira, divertido, y hasta hace un sonido de reírse, pero calla al ver el rostro abochornado y serio del otro.

—Edgeworth, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? —el abogado se ha acercado, ya no lleva la toalla, pero tampoco la camiseta y las feromonas lo golpean violentamente.

—Me marcho, Wright, nada serio —da un paso hacia atrás y el abogado calla y observa, y entonces coge unos billetes que descansan sobre la cama y los mira detenidamente.

—Chile. Isla de Pascua. Creí que ibas a Alemania. ¿Haces escala allí, o es que antes vas de vacaciones? —ese acto tan natural de coger unos papeles logra que Miles deje de empaquetar y le preste atención—. No, al parecer no. No llevas billete de vuelta.

El silencio de Miles lo dice todo, y Phoenix se levanta para encararlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —vuelve a preguntar—. Edgeworth...

—Mira, Wright, déjame tranquilo, solo... no preguntes, ¿vale? —y nuevamente, retoma la tarea de empaquetar.

—Escucha, si es por la cinta, yo... te pido disculpas —Miles alza la mirada al notar la mano de Phoenix sobre su brazo—. Es solo que en tu oficina parece haber algo que me tiene muy curioso.

Los ojos de Miles se entrecierran y despliegan furia contenida. Odia profundamente a los cotillas, por si fuera poco ya tiene bastante con esa vieja de Oldbag y sus ramos de flores.

—¡Déjame solo, Wright! —el fiscal lo empuja hasta tenerlo fuera del cuarto, y Phoenix trata de poner una mano en la puerta para evitar que se cierre. Lo único que consigue es lastimársela.

—¡Auch! ¡Edgeworth, escúchame! Es cierto que he ido varias veces a tu oficina, pero nunca he curioseado. ¡Es decir, primero se cayó ese libro, el diario! Lo hojeé pero no leí nada porque en ese momento apareciste tú. ¡Y después estaba tumbado en ese sofá tuyo y la grabadora se puso en marcha! No me crees, ¿verdad? —Phoenix baja la voz mientras se recarga en la puerta, aún con el brazo dolorido contra su pecho. Es la verdad, pero Edgeworth no creerá nada de eso, así que se rinde, suspirando—. Está bien, márchate. Vete como el cobarde que eres. Solo recuerda que aquí te estará esperando alguien que también piensa en ti y que desearía celebrar más éxitos contigo.

Apesadumbrado, el abogado localiza el tendedero y recoge su ropa. Aún está húmeda, pero no es el fin del mundo, y con el dolor en su pecho tampoco es que se sienta tan incómodo por una ropa mojada. Quizá si cubre el camino entre el apartamento de Edgeworth y su oficina andando se sequen enseguida. Trata de ignorar el escozor en sus ojos, sobre todo porque piensa que le da igual su rechazo. Él seguirá sintiendo lo mismo, y al cuerno si no le gusta. De hecho, le deja una nota:

"Escuché tu cinta hasta el final. Supuestamente, tener mi voz grabada debería ser ilegal, pero tranquilo, puedes conservarla. No emprenderé acciones legales por eso. Te conozco y sé que después de este episodio pensarás en cómo evitarme. Quizá no te interese tener nada conmigo, pero puedes decírmelo, no me lo tomaré mal. Eso sí, voy a seguir teniendo estos sentimientos porque quiero. Está en tu mano decidir hacer algo con nosotros, pero por favor, no huyas. Ya lo hiciste una vez y no fue una solución. No seas terco.

P.W."

* * *

Miles Edgeworth lee la nota por décima vez, Wright tiene una bonita caligrafía y es directo hasta en sus líneas. No sabe qué pensar, ni qué hacer y ahora que está tomando un daiquiri de fresa a la orilla del mar en la Isla de Pascua se pregunta si no habrá sido una tontería irse si tiene que volver. Además, no está disfrutando nada porque el rostro del abogado se le aparece en todas partes; hasta esa mañana se equivocó y llamó Wright al chico de las habitaciones, un rapanui. No está obsesionado, simplemente el muchacho llevaba un corte de pelo parecido, no es su culpa. Una buenísima idea irse a una isla donde todos sus lugareños son morenos y llevan el cabello de punta. Suspirando, se levanta, guardándose la nota en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y dejando una generosa propina vuelve a la recepción del hotel y pide un teléfono.

Cuando Phoenix abre la puerta y ve a Gumshoe plantado allí, lo último que piensa es que su visita tiene que ver con el fiscal mejor pagado de la zona del que hace cuatro días que no sabe nada. Pero cuando el detective le saluda con buen humor y le tiende un billete de avión a Chile para esa misma tarde, la locura le invade por momentos.

* * *

—¿Cómo conseguiste averiguar mi pasaporte? —es todo lo que Phoenix puede articular, y el detective se rasca la nuca y dice que tuvo que hacer averiguaciones policiales. Vamos, que se metió en los archivos confidenciales y los sacó de ahí, algo completamente ilegal. Le parece curioso que dos de las personas que más respetan la justicia se hayan saltado las reglas.

—Eh, amigo, míralo por ese lado: es un viaje pagado. El señor Edgeworth jamás me ha hecho un regalo así, debe apreciarte mucho —a Phoenix le parece gracioso que el detective piense así, si a los ojos de todo el mundo para Edgeworth él debe ser como una piedra en el zapato; en su lugar alza el brazo y explica:

—Está bien como disculpa, pero no sé qué quiere que haga en Chile. ¿Te ha dado alguna instrucción, al menos? —Gumshoe lo mira, sin entender, pensando que a veces el abogado puede ser realmente estúpido si no piensa más allá.

—Que hagas la maleta, supongo. Y que cojas otro vuelo de conexión allí.

—¿Otro vuelo? —y entonces, el abogado entiende—. No tengo dinero para pagarme un vuelo a esa condenada isla.

—El billete tiene anexo otro para la Isla de Pascua —y Phoenix comprueba que es cierto, pero le suena ilógico. Edgeworth jamás le ha hecho un regalo, y menos algo tan caro. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo y quien lo manda es otra persona?

—¿Tú hablaste con él?

—Hablar, hablar, no. Me envió un telegrama muy corto: "Dale esto a Wright inmediatamente y asegúrate de que venga". Así que podré llevarte al aeropuerto, me han pedido ser tu guardaespaldas.

Phoenix se traga la risa, pensando que es mucho más probable que le ocurra algo al ser Gumshoe su acompañante, pero no dice nada. Tampoco tiene que cavilar sobre qué hacer o no, no hay casos pendientes y si Maya se entera, hasta ella se añadiría a la comitiva para asegurarse de su marcha. Y por otro lado... le apetece ver al fiscal. Quiere que le diga de una vez por todas ese "no", porque sabe que va a ser rechazado, pero quiere dejar de torturarse sobre si podría o no tener una relación con él. Siendo como es, siempre existirá la esperanza; no obstante, con una respuesta más clara podrá comenzar a asimilarlo y tratar de vivir con ello. Porque no quiere estar con nadie más, y eso es lo que el fiscal no parece querer entender.

Como no hay instrucciones ni billetes de vuelta, tampoco se afana en preparar muchas cosas: una pequeña bolsa de deporte con las cosas primordiales de aseo, varias mudas de ropa y por supuesto, su gel para el pelo, es todo lo que lleva.

Maya y Gumshoe lo despiden y se dirige al mostrador de la compañía LAN para enseñar el billete. Se entretiene leyendo una revista que Maya le ha prestado en el camino y duerme casi todo el recorrido. Una suerte, porque el dichoso vuelo dura más de nueve horas. Hasta llega a pensar que todo es una broma macabra y realmente no es Edgeworth quien le ha enviado ese billete sino alguno de sus enemigos para mantenerle fuera de los juzgados. Cuando llega a Santiago de Chile, busca el vuelo de conexión. A pesar de todo, está tranquilo emocionalmente; por algún motivo, no se encuentra sobreexcitado, ni deprimido, ni preocupado. Sabe qué va a hacer con su vida. Sabe que, a pesar de todo, seguirá amando a Edgeworth, pase lo que pase.

Sin embargo, todo se viene abajo cuando llega al pequeño aeropuerto internacional Mataveri y ve a Edgeworth esperándolo, de pie, ataviado con una camiseta isleña con hibiscos y unos pantalones cortos tipo explorador. Se queda congelado y sabe, por primera vez en su vida, que jamás podrá vivir sin él. Tiene que reprimir la urgencia de correr y abrazarlo como si llevara años sin verlo. Por eso, quizá la alegría de los lugareños, que lo reciben poniéndole un collar de conchas alrededor del cuello, le pasa desapercibida. Y también el hecho de que el fiscal coge su bolsa y echan a caminar. Se saludan con un tosco "hola" y siguen al resto de personal de la agencia para montarse en el jeep descubierto que los lleva al hotel "Puku Vai". Phoenix está en silencio durante el corto trayecto, impresionado por el paisaje, donde no ve ni un solo árbol, hasta que los acompañantes los despiden y Edgeworth lo guía hasta su habitación. Deja las llaves en un pequeño cuenco junto a una mesa y entra al baño. Phoenix, de pie, nota acelerar su respiración cuando ve una sola cama en toda la estancia. Obviamente, ese no es su cuarto, porque Edgeworth tiene cosas suyas alrededor, así que se pregunta si es que todavía no le han asignado uno. Quizá lo estén limpiando.

—Eh... Edgeworth, tenemos que hablar —odia decir Phoenix, pero no le queda más remedio que hacerlo cuando ve al otro emerger del baño.

—Hay una excursión que quiero hacer, Wright. ¿Puede esperar? —el moreno lo mira, atónito—. El jeep sale en media hora y me gustaría reservar esta visita.

—Um... claro. Veré qué hay para hacer en el hotel. Quizá pueda alquilar una bici y explorar los alrededores —Edgeworth le bloquea el paso hacia la salida.

—¿No quieres venir? Es muy interesante, se trata del museo antropológico más grande de la isla—por un momento, Phoenix se encuentra en fuera de juego. Cuando escuchó la marcha del fiscal, estimó que Edgeworth quería irse solo, quería evitar ver a nadie, y especialmente a él. La isla es tranquila y apetece quedarse. Pensándolo bien, tampoco puede permitírselo; después de ver los precios del hotel y las instalaciones no cree que pueda pagar su estancia ni con un año de sueldo.

—Me temo que no. Mi cartera no alcanza lo suficiente como para ver maravillas aquí. Además, aún tengo que pagarte el viaje —Edgeworth frunce el ceño, da un paso adelante y pone las manos en las caderas.

—Ya pensaré cómo cobrártelo. Vas a venir conmigo.

Phoenix apenas protesta, porque todo el escenario se le hace vago; es como si estuviera en un sueño, en una isla alejada del mundo con la persona más importante de su vida y sin tener que preocuparse del dinero. No quiere despertar, así que sigue a Miles y se montan en el jeep junto a una pareja que también va hacia el mismo sitio. Al entrar, el fiscal parece admirado con toda la cultura milenaria de los isleños y permanece mucho tiempo en el museo, más de lo habitual, interactuando apenas con su compañero, diciendo cosas como "mira esto", o "es increíble que tenga tantos años y aún lo conserven así". Phoenix no quiere arruinar el momento, así que él también se entretiene mirando la artesanía y los paneles explicativos. Tras la visita al museo, se dirigen al Centro Ceremonial de Tahai, donde pueden comprobar in situ muchas de las cosas que acaban de ver en el museo, y ahí es donde ve por primera vez los moai, las estatuas de piedra que hacen tan famosa la isla y que está prohibido tocar. A Wright le recuerdan un poco a Edgeworth, tan rígidas y solitarias. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, acusa el cansancio de toda la intensidad vivida y siente los ojos de Miles sobre él.

—Wright, ¿todo bien? —la respuesta del abogado es un bostezo y unos ojos enrojecidos.

—Todo esto está muy bien, pero estoy terriblemente cansado.

—Entiendo —el fiscal le agarra del brazo y se dirige al jeep. La pareja que va con ellos ya está subida en el coche y emprenden el viaje de vuelta. Al llegar, Phoenix ve que aún tiene el brazo sujeto.

—No voy a caerme, puedes soltarme —y a pesar de la sonrisa, Phoenix se encuentra con unos duros ojos mirándole.

—Debiste decírmelo antes.

—Fuiste tú quien me obligó a ir contigo —Phoenix, y bosteza de nuevo. El fiscal decide no responder, en su lugar lo guía hacia el mismo cuarto, su cuarto, y ordena:

—Cámbiate y duerme.

Phoenix apenas puede tenerse en pie y tras quitarse el calzado y sentarse en la cama, indica:

—¿Aquí? Creí que iba a dormir en otra habitación.

—Puedes pedirla, si quieres. No obstante, no puedo cubrir los gastos, tendrás que pagarla tú —Phoenix le mira, sin comprender: le ha pagado dos billetes de avión, una excursión carísima y el desplazamiento al hotel y obviamente, Phoenix no quiere que le pague nada más. El problema es que él tampoco puede pagarse un cuarto. Abochornado, mira su cartera con la mitad del sueldo del mes pasado, sacado expresamente porque no sabía qué iba a encontrarse y pregunta cuál es la tarifa—. Mira, Wright, mi consejo es que lo reserves para otra cosa. Puedes dormir aquí, conmigo.

Phoenix abre la boca porque se queda sin palabras, directamente.

—Edgeworth, no puedo pagar la habitación. Por otro lado, no es que me importe dormir en tu cama pero ¿no sería mejor hablar antes? No sé si vas a sentirte violento teniéndome aquí.

—Tonterías —es la conclusión del fiscal, y se acerca para desabrochar la camisa del otro. Cuando está a medio camino se da cuenta de su error y se aparta—. C-cámbiate, y métete en la cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo, estoy mucho más descansado. Eso sí, mañana cambiamos.

Phoenix quiere protestar, decir que no le parece justo, pero sus ojos se cierran. Se cambia sin darse cuenta de cómo el otro le observa. Apenas se mete bajo la sábana, toca la almohada y se entrega a Morfeo sin contemplaciones.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias a todos quienes leéis esta surrealista historia. XD


	3. La vuelta a Los Ángeles

**Notas de autor:** Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia, y los que pasaréis por ella.

**Respuestas a reviews anónimos:**

Asdfghjkl: Como ves ya está terminada, era una historia cortita en tono de humor. Espero que te gustara. Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

3. La vuelta a Los Ángeles

Miles Edgeworth se siente afortunado y sucio al mismo tiempo: ha obligado a su rival Phoenix Wright a venir a una isla alejada del mundo solo para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas. Y lo peor de todo es que Wright ni siquiera está incómodo con la situación. Lo único que le exigió fue hablar con él, algo lógico, por otro lado, después de la discusión. Él lo echó de su casa y aún guarda esa nota en el bolsillo. Tras leerla una y otra vez tomó una decisión. Es por eso que no puede hablar con él todavía, no hasta que el viaje haya terminado. Pretende tener a Wright a su lado durante todo ese tiempo para después darle la respuesta. Wright se enfadará con toda seguridad y le llamará cobarde y tantas otras cosas. Pero eso será dentro de cuatro días, ahora tiene al abogado en su cama y piensa pasar toda la noche velando su sueño. Qué obsesión. ¿Desde cuándo le quiere? Casi ni lo recuerda; es más, cree que Wright siempre ha sido algo más para él, nunca un amigo.

Repasa el rostro con su mirada, deteniéndose en esas particulares cejas, en esos ojos grandes, cerrados. Un mechón de pelo le cubre la mitad de la frente y su boca está entreabierta. Contra todo pronóstico, el abogado no ronca, aunque escucha su respiración pesada, señal de que no le despertaría ni la erupción de un volcán. Quizá podría acostarse a su lado, todo apunta a que Wright no despertará primero; sin embargo, es mejor alejarse de la tentación, ya que mientras está durmiendo nada asegura que no vaya a enroscarse en torno a él.

Al día siguiente, tras deglutir un exquisito desayuno en los balcones del hotel con zumos, cereales, tostadas y bollos, Phoenix se estira en la silla. La verdad es que el lugar es perfecto para relajarse, todo un paraíso si no fuera por el desasosiego que siente por dentro.

—Edgeworth, creo que me debes una explicación —el fiscal ni siquiera lo mira, sus ojos apuntando al infinito, considerando quizá el responder o no. Phoenix se lo huele, y añade—: Mira, podemos estar en esta isla durante años, pero no resolveremos nada si no hablamos. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿No te gusta que haya escuchado que tienes sentimientos por mí?

Edgeworth finalmente lo mira y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica. Sentimientos. Así que esa es su conclusión.

—Veo que no te molesta —dice, por fin.

—¿Por qué? ¿Debería? —el moreno no tiene claro dónde quiere ir a parar el fiscal con esa afirmación.

—A ti no te gustan los hombres, Wright —dice Edgeworth mientras pasea su dedo por el borde de su vaso.

Con una sonrisa espléndida, el otro responde.

—Tienes razón. No me atraen especialmente. Pero tú sí —la mirada de Edgeworth se torna dura e incomprensible.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Simplemente, te hace gracia descubrir que yo pueda sentir algo por ti, nada más.

—No es cierto —ahora Phoenix baja la cabeza. No sabe cómo explicarle para hacerle entender, el otro no parece querer creer nada de lo que le digan, incluso si le entregaran una cinta como la que él escuchó—. ¿Qué parte de la nota que dejé no has entendido? Me declaré en ella, te dije que te quiero, y lo sigo haciendo. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Por qué huiste? No entiendo nada.

Edgeworth quiere decirle que él tampoco, pero supone que toda respuesta que pueda darle tiene que ver con insólitos miedos a los que él no está seguro de poder enfrentarse aún. ¿Por qué huyó? Porque le dio un ataque saber que su rival había descubierto su debilidad. ¿Por qué no lo acepta? Porque Wright y él no podrían tener una relación, simplemente el abogado lo dejaría y él no quiere pasar por eso. No cree que pueda encajar su rechazo de una u otra forma. De hecho, ni siquiera puede verbalizar todo, ¿cómo va a explicarle a Wright sus inseguridades? Se reiría de él, no sería un compañero que aportara nada a esa relación supuesta que pudieran tener. Como si Wright quisiera de algún modo apoyarlo, su mano está cubierta por la de él. Edgeworth alza los ojos, confundido. Wright le sonríe ligeramente.

—Estoy tan confundido como tú, créeme, esto me supera. Pero tenemos que ponerle una solución.

—No te equivoques —dice el fiscal mirando la mano, sintiendo temblar la suya debajo—, yo no estoy confundido. Sé lo que siento, y eso es precisamente lo que me incomoda.

—¿Te incomoda sentir algo por mí? —el abogado retira la mano para rascarse la nuca, avergonzado—, está bien, sé que no soy lo que quizá esperas en un compañero sentimental, pero puedo ofrecerte fidelidad y cariño. Y todo lo que necesites aparte de eso, no tienes más que pedirlo.

Por algún motivo, el abogado ha tocado un tema delicado, porque Edgeworth enseguida salta.

—¿Sexo? ¿Te acostarías conmigo? No creo que pudiera estar a tu lado sin disfrutarte, Wright. No sé si me entiendes —el abogado se tapa la boca con la mano antes de estropear el momento con la risa que le causa eso.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres sexo, Edgeworth?

—Para ofrecerlo, antes tienes que desearlo tú —dice el otro, con la cara completamente roja. Casi no puede aguantar el irreprimible impulso de conectar el puño a la cara del otro. La obligación de tener que hablar sobre estos temas le pone muy nervioso, le dan ganas de coger otro avión, y solo le queda la Antártida.

Wright finalmente estalla en carcajadas. El fiscal se levanta y Wright, que se espera el movimiento, lo para. Ahora están en la puerta de los jardines, y los camareros salen y entran con las bandejas.

—Perdona, es que eres gracioso —y baja la voz tras mirar a su alrededor—. ¿Crees que no te deseo? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que mis sentimientos se basan en pura admiración y cariño, y nada más? ¿Crees que tú serías la parte de la relación que daría más al otro? Qué equivocado estás, Edgeworth.

El fiscal abre la boca para responder que efectivamente, es así, pero de ninguna manera cree estar aportando más. Para nada. Su problema es otro. Su problema es que jamás ha amado a nadie y no sabe qué hacer con ello. Y además, sus habilidades sociales son nulas y cree que nunca podrá hacer feliz a alguien tan completo como Wright. Alguien que sí podría ser feliz con cualquier otra persona, menos con él.

Cuando se da cuenta, está frente a la habitación, y Wright le exige que abra la puerta. El fiscal obedece, y cuando ambos están solos con el sonido de los pájaros cantando alrededor, Wright agarra el letrero de "no molestar" y lo pone en la puerta. Esta acción tan sencilla dispara sus alarmas, así como sus pulsaciones. ¿Cómo ha sido tan idiota de caer en la trampa? Wright siempre está dispuesto a todo, incluso a quedar por encima de él.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, tragando saliva esperando el siguiente movimiento, como si aquello fuera una partida de ajedrez.

La mirada de Wright de repente ha perdido toda candidez. Sus brazos lo han acorralado contra la pared.

—Demostrarte lo equivocado que estás. Hacerte ver que esto es mutuo, y no es un problema. De hecho, tú también lo piensas, me has traído aquí para ver si esto puede ir a algún lado. Bueno, te estoy dando una respuesta —y sin mediar palabra, el abogado se pega a él y toma sus labios de tal forma que Edgeworth no puede reprimir un jadeo. Su mente se nubla, de repente la caricia de Wright es posesiva e insistente y por un momento quiere perderse en el sabor del hombre, así que responde de forma dubitativa al principio, de modo más apasionado después. Al notar su participación, Wright pega más su cuerpo al de él y sus manos viajan hasta su cuello, acariciando la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello, propiciándole un ligero masaje ahí. Es la primera vez que le besan y a Edgeworth le sorprende encontrar tantas terminaciones nerviosas en su boca. Wright sabe a grosellas y su nariz solo capta esas feromonas, como si de algún modo lo atraparan cual tela de araña. Rodea la cintura de Wright de forma automática, como si su cuerpo supiera muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, justo cuando la mente se desconecta y se dedica a sentir. Una parte de él se pregunta cómo es que ha vivido tanto tiempo sin experimentar esto, las subidas y bajadas de un imaginario ascensor dentro de su estómago que no resultan desagradables, sino intensas, como elevadas a la máxima potencia. Phoenix besa su cuello y cada apoyo labial lo enciende más, de forma inconsciente dirige su cadera hacia él, rozándose de una forma que debe estar prohibida. Edgeworth se siente consumido, nota el calor en su bajo vientre, ahora los dedos del abogado están desabrochándole la camisa con premura, mientras muerde su mandíbula. El fiscal ayuda a quitarse la prenda, de repente tan molesta sobre su cuerpo, e inmediatamente después se ve lanzado hacia la cama, con Wright sobre él, quien se deshace de su camiseta con un rápido gesto, lanzándola a algún sitio del cuarto.

—Edgeworth, no voy a parar —avisa el moreno, como si fuera una advertencia, pero Edgeworth no responde, solo le mira con deseo, instándole a que continúe, desafiándole a ver hasta dónde puede llegar. Siempre pensó que a Wright le gustaban las jovencitas, y se convenció aún más después de conocer a esa tal Iris, pero por dios que el hombre está haciendo una actuación magistral o es que se ha vuelto loco. El hecho de poder desatar un deseo de tal magnitud en otra persona le hace arder aún más, sorprendido, y se ve colapsado de emociones. Incapaz de detener el torrente de lágrimas que amenazan con romper su exterior frío e insensible, agarra a Wright como si no hubiera un mañana y solloza contra su pecho.

* * *

Cuando se despierta, el abogado sigue enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo y lo mira con una sonrisa, le acaricia el pelo.

—Debí ir más despacio —bromea, y Edgeworth trata de soltarse, pero el otro no se lo permite—. Ah, no. Ahora no vas a marcharte. Aún me queda mucho que mostrarte.

Deposita un solitario beso en su frente, y juega con una tetilla expuesta, fría porque las sábanas no le cubren ya. Un rugido hace acto de presencia, avergonzando al moreno, que se agarra el estómago.

—Creo que es hora de comer —el fiscal lo mira, serio, y se incorpora. Atónito, contempla la hora en el reloj de la mesita: la una de la tarde. Han estado tres horas en la habitación, durmiendo la mayor parte de ellas.

—Oh, joder, Wright, debiste haberme despertado. Hay mucho que hacer en esta ciudad —el fiscal se levanta y vuelve a ponerse la ropa cuando la encuentra, arrugada y abandonada junto a la puerta, en los delirios de la pasión.

—Deberíamos dejar que nos hicieran la habitación, también —sonríe Phoenix, y se queda un rato mirándolo, como si estar ahí con él fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo. Con el cabello desordenado y la parte de arriba sin cubrir se le antoja muy apetecible, y nota calor en sus mejillas.

Phoenix no vuelve a hablar del episodio de los sollozos de Edgeworth, algo que el fiscal agradece, porque tampoco sabe cómo explicarle esa erupción repentina, sin embargo, se siente mucho mejor. En la tarde alquilan dos bicicletas y pasean por los alrededores de Hanga Roa hasta llegar a una playa llena de riscos. En la zona abundan las playas agrestes llenas de rocas y el camino es pedregoso, e incluso no se puede acceder sin compañía de isleños a determinadas zonas por riesgo de desprendimiento.

Tras dejar las bicis junto a unas rocas y caminar un poco, Phoenix contempla el paisaje y sonríe a su acompañante. Desde esta mañana, el abogado no para de sonreír, algo que a Edgeworth le está dejando sorprendido. ¿Realmente quiere intentar algo con él incluso después de esa debacle de sensaciones? Qué horror, seguro que no ha sufrido algo así con nadie, y sin embargo, no parece sentirse decepcionado.

—¿Qué piensas? —le pregunta Wright, en un alarde de curiosidad, y al ver a Edgeworth tan serio, se corrige—. No, mejor no me lo digas.

El abogado se acerca a él y le besa, despacio.

—Yo te diré lo que pienso: creo que el paisaje es perfecto cuando tú estás en él, Edgeworth.

El de pelo gris mira hacia el infinito, tratando de ahogar esas mariposas que ahora revolotean en su estómago a marchas forzadas. Y sus labios se ensanchan ante las idiotas palabras de Phoenix, porque además le hacen gracia.

—¿Por qué viniste? A la isla. Cuando Gumshoe te dio el billete de avión.

Wright estira los brazos tras la nuca, inspira fuertemente y bromea:

—Pensé "oh, unas vacaciones gratis" —suspiró, y su semblante se tornó serio—. Estaba preocupado por ti. Me echaste de tu casa, y no habíamos tenido una conversación después. No sabía qué iba a encontrarme al llegar aquí, pero al menos tendría la posibilidad de hablar contigo.

Edgeworth camina unos pasos. Hay muy poca gente en la zona, el mar choca contra las rocas y ellos tienen que elevar un poco las voces para poder escucharse. Hay algunas gaviotas sobrevolando el lugar, y se oyen sus chillidos sobre el mar. Quedan apenas dos horas para que se ponga el sol.

—Hubiera querido que te enteraras de otra manera. Fue vergonzoso —admite el fiscal, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca me lo hubieras dicho y lo sabes. Sé que no fue una forma adecuada, pero a mí me vale. Pensé que no era correspondido. Creí que el frío témpano de hielo Edgeworth jamás vería en mí a alguien digno de amar.

Edgeworth ríe, moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

—Tú no te das cuenta de la gente que tienes alrededor y que se preocupa por ti.

—No. Normalmente suelo hacer ese papel. Y ahora que estoy aquí, contigo, y que sabes lo mucho que puedo llegar a quererte, ¿vas a darme una respuesta? ¿Vas a querer construir algo conmigo?

Edgeworth baja la cabeza, de repente el suelo rocoso parece más interesante.

—Yo no sé estar con nadie. Nunca he estado en pareja. No sé qué esperas de mí.

—Solo que seas tú mismo —la respuesta de Wright le llega como el bofetón de la brisa marina—. ¿Y yo? ¿Debería buscarme un trabajo alternativo para darnos estos viajes como capricho, de vez en cuando?

—No —dice Edgeworth, tajante, y nota tensión en los músculos—. Tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar. Y no quiero que andes por ahí conociendo a otros tipos.

—Oh —Wright ya le está manoseando, y su cuerpo no para de responder a esos estímulos—. Eres celoso. Qué interesante.

—Y tú muy pegajoso —el fiscal lo aparta porque no quiere sufrir una erección en público. Aún es de día y no cree poder aguantar otro asalto. El otro se aleja, pero le coge la mano, en silencio. Quedarse así, sintiéndole, es tan liberador... es como si se hubieran deshecho miles de nudos y todo hubiera encajado en su sitio. Dos personas que comparten el silencio es porque han llegado a una etapa de su vida en la que se comprenden mejor que ellos mismos.

—Edgeworth... quiero que me lo digas —le susurra al oído—. Dime que saldrás conmigo. Que te meterás en mi cama. Que podré soñar contigo sin pedirte permiso...

—Por favor, Wright, eres muy cursi —pero le alegra escuchar todo eso. Cree que no hay mejor noticia después de saber que él no fue el asesino de su padre. Quizá las pesadillas donde pierde a Wright se disuelvan también a partir de ahora. No quiere adelantar los problemas que puedan tener, porque quizá también puedan solventarlos juntos.

—Dímelo —Edgeworth no para de golpear su brazo con el dedo índice en señal de nerviosismo.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, Wright, saldré contigo —el moreno lo mira y en lugar de abrazarlo da un salto, grita "¡yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" como si fuera una quinceñera y después le grita al mar, haciendo bocina con las manos:

—¡Edgeworth me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeee! —el fiscal se da la vuelta, avergonzado, para recuperar las bicis —.¡Ey, ey, ey, espera! Joder, Edgeworth —el abogado lo alcanza a duras penas, parece que al fiscal no le ha hecho ninguna gracia su explosión de alegría.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche ambos duermen juntos y por la mañana, después del desayuno vuelven a desnudarse y a disfrutar de sus cuerpos y sus reacciones. Pasan tres días más en la isla, en los que apenas se separan el uno del otro y cuando el avión les lleva nuevamente a Los Ángeles, ambos deciden no contar aún a nadie sobre su relación. Quieren darse tiempo y ver si pueden durar, porque sus personalidades son muy diferentes, así como sus estilos de vida: Wright tendrá que acostumbrarse a viajes caros y restaurantes de calidad y a la soledad del fiscal y Edgeworth tendrá que lidiar con el desorden de Phoenix, su cargada vida social y las comilonas en las hamburgueserías cuando Maya les acompaña. Discuten en ocasiones porque ambos ven la vida de diferente forma, y Wright no se acostumbra a verlo en el tribunal y que siga tan machacón como siempre cuando en la intimidad se doblega a él completamente. Es como si su trabajo le diera la seguridad y el poder que necesita.

* * *

Cargado de portafolios y de libros, Wright sale del tribunal después de un duro día de juicio junto al fiscal Payne cuando Gumshoe se acerca a él corriendo. Apenas se recupera de la carrera y grita:

—¡El señor Edgeworth está en el hospital! —Wright lo mira, atónito y reacciona de inmediato.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta, alterado, y por su mente pasan una serie de escenarios diversos: Miles teniendo un accidente con el coche, Miles siendo atracado, Miles cayendo por las escaleras...

—¡Yo te llevaré, amigo! —así que ambos corren a toda velocidad al coche policial. Gumshoe les lleva a la clínica Hotti, donde Miles Edgeworth está tumbado en una cama, despierto. A Phoenix apenas le responden los pies: lo mira, tratando de observar si le falta algún miembro o si tiene alguna herida, pero no ve nada. Se tira inmediatamente sobre él y lo mira, preocupado.

—Miles. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy bien, Wright —dice el otro mirando a Gumshoe de reojo—. Solo me han hecho unas pruebas y me han tenido en observación unas horas.

—¿Ha sido por el trabajo? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pero el fiscal parece reacio a responderle. Porque ambos son hombres, que si no Phoenix juraría que el otro tiene la típica cara de palidez de las mujeres embarazadas.

—Nada, solo me desmayé —en ese instante entra una de las enfermeras para preguntar por el estado de Edgeworth y como este se encuentra mejor, le dice que le dará el alta en unas horas, mientras apunta a todo trapo en una de sus carpetas.

Gumshoe lleva aparte al abogado, quien todavía no sabe qué ha pasado, y cuyo nerviosismo está en pie de guerra.

—¿Qué pasó, Gumshoe?

El inspector se encoge de hombros y le mira con la misma confusión reflejada en el rostro de Phoenix: él tampoco sabe qué ocurre, y al parecer, Edgeworth lo está ocultando. Gumshoe se disculpa y dice que debe volver a la comisaría porque tiene una reunión y Phoenix, tras agradecerle de nuevo, se queda junto a su pareja, que ya está recogiendo las cosas para marcharse.

—¿Vamos a tu casa o quieres pasar por tu oficina? —dice Phoenix cuando ambos firman el alta y se dirigen a la planta baja.

—NO. No, a mi casa. No quiero pasar por mi oficina hoy —Edgeworth parece aún alterado, pero no ha dicho ni mu. Phoenix no quiere presionarle, pero necesita saber si está cansado, si necesita algo más—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el juicio?

—Perdí. Ha sido un día de mierda —confiesa el abogado, y agarra la mano de él—, menos mal que tú estás bien.

Cuando ambos llegan al piso del fiscal se acomodan frente a la tele. Edgeworth se hace un té frío y se pone cómodo.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? —ofrece Phoenix, pero el otro, a su lado, no responde.

—Wright. Creo que voy a tomarme unos días libres, eres libre de quedarte o no —naturalmente, la sorpresa de Phoenix al escuchar esto es inaudita. ¿Edgeworth sin trabajar? Hasta entonces hubiera apostado que la carrera de Von Karma y él seguía el mismo ritmo: el fiscal, salvo el viaje a la Isla de Pascua, apenas se ha cogido vacaciones, siempre llenaba su tiempo libre con casos complejos. Nadie en la Oficina del fiscal duda de que es adicto al trabajo.

—Me quedaré —sonríe, y se acerca con cautela al otro porque no sabe si su muestra de afecto será bien recibida. Por suerte, Edgeworth acepta el beso y lo abraza.

—Yo... quiero contarte lo que ha pasado, pero no quiero que te rías —dice, muy bajito, como si en la inmensidad de su piso pudiera oírle alguien. Phoenix acaricia su pelo y lo enfrenta.

—¿Por qué debería reírme?

—Porque es una estupidez —responde el otro con un tono de voz firme—. Estoy pensando que realmente ocurre algo en mi oficina. Como si alguien me vigilara —Phoenix espera, paciente, mientras Edgeworth lo suelta todo. El abogado ha aprendido que no hay que presionarle, al final suele contar lo que le preocupa, o al menos, desde que están juntos —. Ese ajedrez. Todas las piezas estaban colocadas en su sitio, mezcladas. Una pieza azul y una pieza roja, por parejas.

Phoenix frunce el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Se movieron solas?

—No lo sé, maldita sea, yo no creo en esas cosas, pero cuando pasé por la oficina me quedé en shock.

Así que había sido eso. Desmayado por una visión inaudita.

—¿Puede haber entrado alguien y haberlas manipulado?

—No lo sé, Wright, de todos modos parece como si... como si el maldito ajedrez supiera que estamos juntos. No me atrevo a tocarlas por si están embrujadas.

Phoenix detiene la risa. ¡Edgeworth nunca creía nada de eso! Pero él había sido testigo de numerosas cosas extrañas como la caída de la pieza de ajedrez azul, o el tema del diario, e incluso se lo verbalizó a él, pero Miles nunca le creyó. Lo que le hace recordar algo.

—Miles. Cuando encontré tu cinta no estaba ahí por casualidad: estaba puesta en la grabadora. Gumshoe estaba allí antes de entrar, él debió ser el único que puso la cinta y pulsó el play, y sin embargo...

—Sin embargo sabe que lo mataría si hiciera algo así —apoya Edgeworth—. Además, él no escucha nunca las cintas, ni sabe dónde las guardo. Tiene prohibido tocar mis cosas, y cuando necesito que me traiga informes, bueno, no los guardo en ningún cajón inaccesible: las cintas, sí.

Phoenix entorna los ojos, travieso.

—¿De verdad los grababas por estudiar el caso y no por oír mi voz? —Edgeworth elimina todo contacto y se levanta—. Confiesa, las evidencias están ahí.

—Esta es la misma razón por la que tú y yo discutimos. Y lo preocupante es que empiezo a creerte.

—Qué alivio. Ya sabes que no te acosé —Phoenix se levanta y le agarra del brazo para volverle a poner sobre el sofá, a su lado. Reparte varios besos en su cara y cuello y murmura—. Creo que tengo una teoría, pero pensarás que es estúpida.

Edgeworth le hace una señal para que siga hablando. Realmente, desde que comenzó todo este episodio su vida ha cambiado radicalmente y tendrá que considerar que en el mundo hay mucho más aparte de acontecimientos lógicos.

—Creo que hasta el último mueble de tu oficina sabía lo mucho que deseabas estar conmigo, y de alguna forma te han estado enviando mensajes subliminales para unirte a mí.

—¿Mensajes subliminales? ¿Unos muebles? En serio, Wright, tu mente fantasiosa no tiene parangón...

—Si tienes alguna otra teoría más lógica... para mí esta es la prueba de que el mundo quiere que nos enrollemos. Quizá haya alguien allá afuera que incluso está escribiendo toda esta parafernalia —el fiscal lo mira, horrorizado—. De cualquier modo, si así fuera, no me quejo. Estoy justo en el lugar donde quiero estar, con la persona que quiero.

La teoría no parece cuerda, es más bien estúpida, pero cuando Miles siente la mano de Wright viajando por su entrepierna, el shock, las pruebas médicas y las cavilaciones no tienen cabida ahí. Así que suspira, se entrega al pensamiento irracional, al impulso visceral de meterse en la cama con el abogado.

**FIN**

* * *

FF_FF

19/07/2013

29/09/2013

* * *

Esta historia no sería la misma sin la gran ayuda y beteo de Paradice-Cream. Gracias, preciosa. No te relajes que vienen más. XD


End file.
